


in your room (will I always be here?)

by NOIRequin



Series: add this song to your heart [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Marichat May 2020, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOIRequin/pseuds/NOIRequin
Summary: Oh, how Chat wanted to stop time. If the Snake Miraculous was on his wrist, he would happily use more than 25,913 Second Chances to prolong those precious moments. Small, dark and silent room, the raven-haired girl in his arms, her warm and soft skin under his fingertips. The overwhelming love and the feeling of longing and belonging.Will he always be here? Or will the dark secrets hidden under his house ruin his life and take away everything that is dear to him, said girl included?We’ll see. For now, the heroes can enjoy the last peaceful night in Paris.Written for Marichat May 2020
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: add this song to your heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876561
Comments: 17
Kudos: 196





	in your room (will I always be here?)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [paintersglasses.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintersglasses) for beta-reading!  
> Marichat is my favorite ship in the show. This idea has sat in the back of my head for a while, and I am glad that I managed to write this text before the end of **Marichat May 2020** , even if the final version turned out quite unexpectedly for me. I didn’t think that I could use all the prompts in one story with less than 5k words count, but it was surprisingly easy.  
> This fic is inspired by one of my favorite songs of my “best band” — **“In your room” by Depeche Mode.** Heavy and desperate feelings, whether love, or co-dependence, too much bottled passion that finally breaks out. If I had more experience, it would definitely contain NSFW scenes hehe. But I keep it T for now, only with swearing and a lot of kisses. Of course, they are aged-up for such activities — close to 18, I think, still somewhere in school (lycée, or how they called the last few school years in France).  
> Come back later if you didn’t watch all the three seasons that exist as of May 2020 — there are some spoilers.  
> Enjoy!

Oh, how Chat wanted to stop time. If the Snake Miraculous was on his wrist, he would happily use more than 25,913 Second Chances to prolong that precious moment. But it would qualify as a selfish abuse of powers. It’s enough that he forced Plagg to transform not only for patrols and battles, but also for visiting a certain Princess.

Those nights in her room quickly became the favourite part of his routine. At first, they ate the leftovers from the bakery and played video games. Marinette frequently gushed about her newest designs, and Chat sometimes helped her with physics homework. There were several times, where he borrowed the Mouse Miraculous from Ladybug, and they made quick runs around Marinette’s neighbourhood. Chat even taught her how to hold his baton right for jumping and vaulting.

One time, he dared her to transform with his miraculous. Plagg wasn’t pleased, but he was smart enough to not give out his Guardian. He changed Marinette’s appearance from Lady Noire: she was dressed in black with many blue accents instead of green, her eyes remained blue, but her hair was in a bob haircut. Chat almost had a heart attack. She simply laughed.

Over time, there were increasingly long and honest conversations. Both of them relaxed fully around each other. Then physical boundaries started to blur, as was the line between friendship and something more. There were more casual lingering touches, their hugs lasted longer. Sometimes, when Chat became too clingy and nuzzled his head in her neck or upper arm like an actual cat, Marinette joked that she would put a cone of shame to teach him to sit still when she’s busy. They spent more and more time together, and sleeping in one bed (platonically, at least for now) was only a matter of time.

Last night, they turned the lights off and simply lay in each other's arms listening to the rain drumming on the roof. Marinette petted Chat’s head laying on her chest, and he purred softly listening to her steady heartbeat. It occurred to him that he felt totally safe and happy only being by her side in the darkness and silence of her room. Even her parents didn’t disturb them; at that time, Tom and Sabine started to respect the privacy of their grown-up daughter more.

It’s not like they had the reasons to worry about something inappropriate. Chat, being the perfect gentleman, kept his desires to himself, despite the constant craving for physical affection. But he couldn’t deny his feelings anymore. A long time ago, he let Ladybug go and over the months, grew to love the equally amazing Marinette. He was afraid of scaring her off like it was in the early stages of the friendship with Adrien. Least of all, he wanted to see her shy and intimidated, blushing furiously and spluttering sentences. So, Chat mentally handed the initiative to her and promised himself to be content with everything she can give him.

Oh, how he wanted to grow old with her and wake up from the first rays of the sun with her in his arms. To reveal himself and both of him to be accepted and loved. But will that day come at some point?

* * *

Being Chat Noir taught him to appreciate every single moment. So, when Plagg woke him up early in the morning in Marinette’s room, he thanked all gods that he had it despite the embodiment of bad luck as his companion. He transformed, climbed up to the balcony, and vaulted to the mansion.

“Fucking idiot,” he hissed seeing that he forgot to leave his window open. “Now I have to enter through the door…” Adrien tried to sneak in quietly, but stopped dead in his tracks when his ears caught the snippets of conversation from his father’s office.

“We really should try to make that potion, Nathalie, to power up a little,” Gabriel’s stern voice said. “I rarely sense forceful negative emotions these days. That stunt will allow me to boost the next few akumas, and you could control your amok for much longer. What do you say?”

Adrien crept up to the slightly ajar door and peeked inside. Gabriel stood there with the open ancient book in his hands. The boy immediately recognized the manuscript that he took from his father’s safe years ago like a thief. Next to him, Nathalie stood with her usual, emotionless expression holding a set of herbs and colourful powders that would suit a witch who makes potions.

Gabriel pressed his finger to several places on Emilie’s portrait, and the hole in the floor opened under him. A lift? Where does it lead? And…were those kwamis? A lilac one with tiny wings and a blue one like a bird, with feathers?

“What the hell?” Adrien whispered to himself, turned back, and ran to his room. He hastily closed and locked his door and slid down to the floor panting. Plagg flew in front of his face, worried.

“What did you see?”

“Plagg… What do Nooroo and Duusu look like?”

Needless to say, those descriptions totally matched the creatures’ appearance. And the book must be the Miraculous Spellbook that Fu somehow found back then and tried to decrypt. Then Ladybug continued to do this, and Chat Noir was happy to help with his Chinese knowledge. The scanned pages seemed familiar to him, but he couldn’t understand why.

“Fucking shit… Bug suspected him a long time ago, and I was so oblivious… Plagg, we spent four years under the same roof with our enemies! He’s Hawkmoth, and she’s Mayura… but why, why…”

Plagg looked like he wanted to gag and then fly away and use Cataclysm on Gabriel.

“Kid… try to calm down. You can’t be akumatized, it will be a tragedy.”

“AND NOW IT ISN’T? MY FATHER IS A FUCKING ASSHOLE THAT TERRORIZED THE ENTIRE CITY FOR YEARS GOD KNOWS WHY!”

“Shh, Adrien, what if someone will hear you?”

Adrien got up and started to pack his bag. “We need to leave immediately. I can’t be in this building anymore. Plagg, eat as fast and as much as you can. We 'll come back here only for the final battle!”

Plagg flew to him and sat in the middle of the bag. “Wait, wait, wait! I’m all in, but do you want them to notice your absence, make a fuss and start looking for you all over Paris? I agree that it’s dangerous and disgusting to be here, but we should be careful, otherwise, everything will go downhill swiftly. You’re supposed to asleep now and wake up in an hour or so. Wait for that witch with your schedule, then pretend to do what you should do, and we could start to plan our next steps.”

Adrien’s expression darkened. “You’re right.”

* * *

He went through his day on autopilot, hiding all of those desperate feelings behind the well-practiced model smile. Morning classes, lunch, an exhausting photoshoot, a fencing lesson. Finally, he went back to the mansion, ate his dinner in silence, and rushed to his room to finish packing his most treasured belongings. Was it strange that at least two-thirds of it were Marinette’s gifts — either for Adrien or for Chat? What would she think about him when all the secrets will be revealed? Would he be able to come back to her and be by her side as if nothing happened?

“Plagg, I packed some cheese for you, but you should eat as much as you can right now. This will be a long night, and I’m not sure how we will spend it.”

The little black creature gulped down two wheels of Camembert in two minutes. “I’m ready. But remember: when you’re transformed, I can’t protect you from akumatization. So, you need to keep your emotions in check.”

“I’ll try. Plagg, claws out!”

Chat Noir grabbed his bag and jumped from the window of evil’s lair.

* * *

He roamed aimlessly on the rooftops for approximately an hour. Then, he went to watch the sunset from the top of the Eiffel Tower. Who knows, maybe that was the last opportunity to do so. The sky was on fire. Happy and carefree Parisians and tourists stopped to witness this beauty and take some photos. However, for him, life in the city of love was nothing but void and grief.

Chat checked the time on his baton. Nine o’clock. He hesitated if he could go to Marinette in such a state. But there was no other safer and more welcoming place for him that night in the entire city than her room. So, the hero headed to the bakery.

Stopping at a distance, he observed her balcony. The girl was there, hair down, in her pajamas, wrapped up in a fluffy blanket, sitting on her chair and making a flower crown as a complement to the new design. She looked so peaceful, even dreamy. And there he was, with his life shattered like a glass. One, two, three leaps, and Chat landed behind his friend.

“Marinette…” he almost whispered, holding back tears. She sharply turned back and immediately rushed to him, noticing his distress.

“Kitty, what happened?” The leather-clad superhero pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and held onto her like a lifeline. Anger, betrayal, and sadness bubbled in his chest, his breath became erratic, tears spilled from his eyes. His legs buckled, and Chat sank to the floor weeping. Marinette held him, whispered soothing words, and scratched behind his cat ears in a familiar, comforting gesture.

When he calmed down, she wiped his tears with a handkerchief and quietly repeated her question. What could he tell her? Chat couldn’t lie to her, but he needed to discuss everything with Ladybug first.

“I-I…” he began. “I discovered something. Something that I’m not supposed to hear or know. Something that will change everything, maybe even ruin my life. And I can’t…” he choked back a sob. “I-I c-can’t go back home anymore. I’m scared.”

Marinette bit her lip, worried. What was going on in his civilian life? Who dared to terrorize her amazing partner? She took his hands in hers and squeezed them gently.

“You can tell me everything. Or nothing, if it’s too dangerous or uncomfortable for you.”

“I should deal with it ASAP. But I can’t bring myself to do something now.” He babbled. “I know I’m selfish, but I want the last night for myself when everything seems normal. When I’m alive. When I’m a beloved superhero, not a… when you speak to me and don’t hate me because of…”

“Oh, Kitty…” Marinette interrupted him softly. “I will never hate you.” His intense stare scared her a little. He made no sense. Why would she hate him because of someone’s terrible secret?

“Princess, can I stay with you tonight? I promise to behave and leave at dawn. I have nowhere to go and I’d rather be with you than become bait for the butterfly.” He scoffed, and his voice became a pained hiss at the end of the sentence. She got up, opened the skylight, and simply gestured to him to follow her inside.

He awkwardly sat in the chaise lounge while she went downstairs to grab some snacks and hot cocoa. He couldn’t dismiss the thoughts about his next steps. What if he will be seriously injured or die tomorrow? How should he spend these (supposed) last hours of his existence? Even if he will make it alive, his life won’t be the same.

Sometimes, he wondered how Marinette would react if she knew that Chat was Adrien. He stood up and went to the mirror. There he saw a young, handsome man with a hero’s body and the eyes of a scared child or kicked puppy. True, he felt exactly like that. His right ear twitched — Marinette was coming up. Chat took the tray from her hands, placed it on the chaise lounge, and helped her to climb into the room.

_‘Tell her! Now!’_

He still held her hands in his, and she looked at him with an unreadable expression.

“Ma-Marinette, I need to tell you something.”

“Why don’t we sit down comfortably? And I should close the trapdoor, so my parents won’t hear us.”

“Right.” Chat sighed and sat in the chaise lounge. She joined him a few moments later and said “I’m all ears.”

Suddenly, his breath hitched in his throat, and he felt tongue-tied. Eh, where was his Chat Noir confidence and charm when it was really necessary?

“Kitty, I’m curious, but I’m not pressuring you to explain if it makes you uncomfortable.”

He licked his dry lips and looked at her. “I-I can’t explain now. But… What I’m trying to say is… Ma-Marinette, I… You’re the most precious person in my life, and I want you to know it.” He became bolder and took her hand in his, thumbs rubbing circles on her palm and wrist. “A long time ago, I was infatuated with Ladybug. I put her on a pedestal and couldn’t understand that it wouldn’t work out that way. She blinded me, so I couldn’t see a thing, even if it was right in front of me. But then I accepted that we can be only partners and sort of friends. And then I saw you. You showed me so much kindness, and made me feel loved. When earlier today I sat on the Eiffel Tower and thought about safe places, the only answer that came to me was your room.” Chat took a couple of deep breaths and said “I’m clearly in love with you, Marinette. I-It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, I-I…I’m sorry if I ruined everything, I can go away…” He sniffed and covered his face with his hands.

“Did you really mean it?” He heard Marinette’s slightly shaken voice. “It’s not just an overreaction on the horrifying secret that you discovered? Or a cruel prank? A-are you sure?”

“Sure, Princess, as I’ve never been more sure in anything else in my life”, he mumbled. “I just wanted you to know in case that everything went wrong tomorrow, and I won’t make it…” he choked back a sob. Marinette frowned as if weighing her next words and actions in her mind.

“Listen to me, Chat Noir,” she said finally, removing his hands from his face and lifting his chin. “You didn’t ruin anything. And you said that you wanted a “last normal night”, so be it. You can forget all the bad things for a few hours, and,” she whispered the last part in his ear “I’m here for you”.

The boy pulled the girl closer, so she was on his lap. She threw her arms around his neck and hesitantly placed a feather-light kiss upon the line of his jaw. Another one. Another one. Then Chat turned his head, and their lips met.

That first kiss was tentative and tender. The next few were way more fervent. Between the kisses and gasps she whispered sweet nothings to him. He was burning, but those fireworks of emotions and feelings sparked the life in him.

“Marinette,” he said breathlessly, pressing his forehead to hers. “I’m wearing a mask underneath this. May I detransform? I want to feel your skin without the gloves on my hands.”

She smiled and bopped his nose, he made a blep in response. “Sure thing! Do you want to feel the texture of your favourite banana-chocolate-filled croissants with your bare fingertips, lover boy?” She winked. He laughed “Tired of me already? Okaaay, I’m really starving.”

They ate quickly all those goodies that she brought earlier and drank almost cold cocoa. She kicked his ass four times in their favourite video game and demanded a sweet kiss as a prize. He was happy to oblige.

Then Marinette fished out her fluffiest blanket, and they cuddled on the chaise lounge. Chat basked in her warmth purring loudly. He looked happy and relaxed, but inside he was tormented by the thought of how much time they had lost. Oh, if he weren’t so oblivious, if he didn’t call her “just a friend” constantly. He wished he could make up for the lost time in one evening, but it was impossible.

Chat saw that the girl in his arms was half-asleep. “Come on, Princess, I’ll carry you to your bed,” the boy whispered. When he laid her down and covered her with a duvet, she grasped his hand and yanked him down. Of course, he didn’t want to decline such a blunt invitation, so he crawled under the duvet next to her. Marinette gave him a long and passionate kiss, then snuggled closer and sighed happily.

“Good night, my knight”.

He laughed a bit. “The best night, my princess.”

Too soon, she was fast asleep. He, on the other hand, couldn’t sleep and didn’t dare to move soaking up every second. Plagg settled in the crook of his neck and purred quietly. Chat entertained the idea of using the Rabbit Miraculous to go back in time. Maybe then, he could avoid all this shit with Hawkdad and set things right from the start with the treasure that laid in his arms.

* * *

Suddenly Marinette was awake. The room was barely lit, but it was clear that the sun had already risen. Chat was nowhere to be seen, he probably left. She turned her head and spotted a note with toe beans sign under the paws of her cat pillow.

> _“Dear Marinette,_
> 
> _thank you for all that you’ve done for me. For both of me — in and out of the mask. I hope I will get out of the final battle alive and relatively unharmed, and I could come back to reveal myself to you. I hope the shit that I have to face now didn’t ruin anything between us. You’re the only person that can see and accept all of me. It means the world to me. You mean the world to me._
> 
> _Wish me luck._
> 
> _Yours truly, CN”_

_“_ Which battle is he talking about? And is he saying that I’m close to civilian him? How is that possible?” Marinette whispered in disbelief. Tikki flew to her and sat on the pillow’s paw.

“Marinette. You have another message from him. As Ladybug.”

“Oh my God. Tikki, spots on!”

The heroine turned on the phone mode on her yo-yo and opened the voicemail from Chat.

> _“Hello, My Lady! I have the news: crucial for us and awful for me. It’s about Hawkmoth. Please, come to the Montparnasse Tower as soon as you can. I’ll explain everything in person.”_

She gasped. “Hawkmoth? But how could it affect his personal life? Okay, he’ll explain later. It seems like I should be prepared for a long and tiring day.”

She detransformed and rushed to the bathroom, asking Tikki to recharge and stuff as many sweets and cheese slices as possible in her purse. Fifteen minutes later, she climbed on the balcony and fled to the meeting spot.

Chat sat on the edge of the roof, mumbling some kind of the lullaby song. She was struck to the core by the familiarity of the scene. After months and years, she couldn’t get Chat Blanc out of her head. Poor kitty… She would do everything to prevent that disaster, or something similar. But first she needed to get to the bottom of the situation.

“Chat Noir?” she reached to him. He turned his head and gave her a pained smile.

“Morning, My Lady. Not so good, but we have what we have.”

“What did you want to tell me?”

“See, the thing is that I figured out Hawkmoth’s identity. But I need to reveal my identity to you to explain how I know it and why it affects me so much. Because this is the most important thing for our job, and I can’t skip this fight, so I need your full support in this situation, I’m not asking for your permission to reveal, I’m warning you that I’m going to release my transformation and explain everything to you.”

“Eh, okay, if you say so.” She said dumbfounded.

He took a deep breath and said. “Hawkmoth is my father. Mayura is his assistant. Yesterday, I heard their specific conversation and saw Nooroo and Duusu. The names of our enemies are Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur. And I’m Adrien. Plagg, claws in.”

Ladybug’s eyes were impossibly wide, her jaw dropped, and her heart almost stopped. It was Adrien who fought alongside her last four years. It was Adrien who hung out in her room and slept in her arms last night and several other times. It was Chat with whom she was in love from day one (actually, both of them, but she forbade herself to think about it).

“M’Lady, say something. Or cat got your tongue?” He tried to lighten the mood, but the pain and embarrassment were unmistakable in his eyes. She came closer, hugged him and patted his head, much the same as last night. “I’m so sorry, mon chaton. I know that even my cure couldn’t fix this mess, but I promise to be by your side and support you in this whole ordeal. You and me against the world, remember?”

Adrien broke down in her arms. Ladybug herself was almost on the verge of tears, but she should be the strongest now. So, after several minutes passed, she pulled away and looked in his eyes, muddy from tears but still beautiful. All the secrets and confessions aside, they must do it quickly while Hawkmoth was still unaware of their knowledge.

“Kitty,” she said quietly, “now tell me everything that you know or suspect. We’re going to make a plan, then we will bring necessary miraculouses to our allies and end the reign of the terror. I’ll be here for you; don’t you dare doubt it”.

* * *

It wasn’t easy, but they won. He sat in the garden, lost in thoughts, feeling numb.

His father and enemy was dead, so was Nathalie. His mother was dead. Again. Unlike them, the mansion was restored from ashes by Ladybug’s Cure. But Adrien didn’t want to stay there at all. He wanted to hide somewhere, to curl up in a tight ball and sleep. And then wake up like it was only a cruel nightmare. But not only must he deal with the evil, tomorrow he will face the consequences of Gabriel’s wrong life choices. What would they say to Adrien Agreste, the (former?) heartthrob of Paris? Would they blame him? Would they ostracize him?

A tiny hand touched his shoulder. “Kitty,” said the voice from behind.

Ladybug was back. She dismissed the teammates, explained everything to the police and reporters, and calmed down the bystanders a bit. Finally, she had to take care of him. She sat next to him and gave him a careful one-sided hug.

“Kitty, let’s go home,” she said firmly. He looked at her with widened eyes. “What?”

“I promised to be there for you in this whole mess. And I will be. In and out of the mask. I can’t leave you here alone, miserable and exhausted. So, we’re going to crash at my place. I’ll guarantee you’ll feel safe and loved there. Come on, get up, close your eyes, and hold on tight. I’ll carry you.”

Unable to argue, he obeyed. She pulled him closer and swung somewhere with her yo-yo. A few minutes later his feet touched the ground (roof or terrace?). He stiffened and stood there, unsure of what to do. The hand cradled his cheek, the girl whispered something under her breath. He squeezed his eyes shut, as magic rushed down her. Ladybug’s warm body pressed to him. “We’re home. We’re safe. But don’t open your eyes. I want to tell you something first to prevent complete shock. You know civilian me, you’ve been here before. You promised me to come back after the battle, that’s why I’m sure that you want to be in this place, and not just because your partner dragged you here. I’m happy it’s you behind the mask, but I wish we revealed our secrets under better circumstances. I hope you won’t be disappointed in me.” She took his hands in hers. “You can open your eyes.”

They stood on Marinette’s balcony, and Marinette herself was in front of him. Chat fell to his knees, laughing, tears flowed down his cheeks. “Oh my God, it was you, it was you the whole time, only you. I fell in love with you twice. You make me feel alive even when nothing’s left from my life. My Lady, my Princess, my everything…” he babbled.

The girl sat on the floor next to her partner and cradled his head to her chest. “Shh, kitten, shh, it will be okay. You’re safe. I’m safe. Paris is safe”. She remembered the figure of Hawkmoth under the water, frozen in terror. He was gone now. Maybe it was safe to assume that Chat Blanc will never become a part of her reality? “Our love will save the world,” she whispered.

Chat lifted his head and looked into Marinette’s eyes. Oceans after the storm. And she was his rock in this. Her breath tickled his forehead. Chills ran down his spine, and suddenly he was aware of how hungry, cold, and exhausted he was.

His love smiled at him. “Come on, my purrrince, let’s go inside.” Chat snorted in response to a pun. “I’m not worth that title anymore. Now I’m a true stray, and such a beautiful princess should simply kick me out.” Marinette glared at him. “Don’t tell me what to do! And how dare you to even joke about that?” She flicked his bell playfully, and it jingled. “Maybe I should put a name and address tag on you.” He laughed at that. “Yes, please, as long as it’s your name on it.”

Her expression suddenly became serious. “Kitty. I’m not joking now. You said so many touching words yesterday. I’m sorry that I didn’t give you an answer back then.”

Chat smirked. “Oh, if those burning hot kisses weren’t the answer, then I’m afraid to assume how you were going to answer my confession.”

The heroine blushed fiercely. “You’ll see it soon. But, on a serious note. I love you, Adrien. I love you, Chat. I’m happy that you two are the same person, and I’m happy that you grew to truly love the girl under the mask, even if it took you some time to notice the real me. And,” her intense stare left him breathless, “I want more. I want to protect you, to love you, to encourage you. To make the family of your dreams with you. To see you in a Chat-like tuxedo that I’ll design for you and exchange the wedding vows and rings. To have a nice and warm house, a hamster, Kitten Noir and Little Bug somewhere in the future. If you let me, that is.”

It was the worst and simultaneously the best day in Adrien’s life. Everything around him was burnt to ashes. But with the goddess of creation and her chosen by his side, Chat Noir, the wielder of the destruction, could let himself hope to find balance in a new part of his life. He couldn’t wait to create a new supportive family, to give all his love and get even more in return. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sucker for reveals and happy-endings, that’s why I couldn’t leave it with heartbreak or open ending. Such overdramatic, quite obsessive, and unhealthy behavior and thoughts, but let’s be honest — are there many examples of adequate behavior, relationships, and communication in that show? Not much. But it’s okay as long as protagonists learn from their mistakes, and the audience doesn’t see their fuck-ups as a norm and doesn’t repeat shitty and irrational actions in real life, as if the characters are doing the right thing.  
> If you liked it, leave kudos and comments! Also, you can check my other stories and songfics in this series. There will be more in the future, so stay tuned ;)  
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> If you like writing/reading fanfiction or drawing MLB fanart and looking for friendly and supportive community, welcome to our [Miraculous Fanwork](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! There people from different corners of the world share their thoughts and creations, participate in discussions and other types of events. Join us today!


End file.
